Naruto The NextGen! Season 1
by LMAOwriter123
Summary: Naruto The NextGen! is a fanfiction title that speaks for itself... why don't you read this brand-spankin new Fanfiction about the new kids on the block streets of Konoha? It might have a few errors as of late because it's hot off the press, but read it. You might like it.


(At School. Classroom 1.)

"Haruto! Let me sit next to Daisuke-kun."

'OH jeez, not another fangirl…' they both thought. It was Ino's love child, Nanako Yamanaka. Ino never found love in a sense, but she always had a daughter just like her. She has hazel eyes which are different from her pale eyes and her hair mimics almost completely to Ino's. She wore a light blue tee-shirt and Capri pants that were also blue, only they were made of denim and wore white tennishoes.

"Nanako… why don't you sit by yourself somewhere else?" said Daisuke. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and grey shorts with all-star converse, and obviously being an Uchiha his hair was black.

"Aw, but Daisuke-kun! What about Haruto?"

"He can leave too, but alas there's no more seats for him once the seats fill up, which they will if you sit down." explained Daisuke.

When Nanako walked away sulking, then that left Haruto and Daisuke to fist bump in amusement.

"Nice one bro, you sent her packin'." said Haruto.

"Yeah, I know…" Daisuke smiled.

"Alright class, sorry I'm late. Today we will be holding our annual Graduation Exam. This exam will consist of the Clone Jutsu, and you must make 3 or 4 successful clones to pass this test. Now I will stand by the door and call name. Then you shall follow me to the exam room." said their Sensei, who happened to be Iruka. He was still working there after all these years, and the years were starting to come onto him. Iruka walked over door and slid it open. "Now we will be going by your marks that you managed to output in you time here this year. Daisuke, Uchiha."

Daisuke stood up and most of the girls fainted. "Good luck, bro." said Haruto bumping his fist again. "I'm next."

"You too, brah."

Haruto watched Daisuke follow Iruka out of the room and Daisuke sighed as he followed him into the testing room. Daisuke, however, wasn't a bit nervous.

"Alright, show us your clones." said the female teacher in a shrill voice. She nodded and then Daisuke nodded back.

"Alright… here goes…"

Daisuke let out a burst of chakra into his palm and some of the excess circulated around him thus becoming visible. When the smoke had cleared Daisuke was lined up with 4 clones, two on each side.

"Good job! You definitely pass." said Iruka, and Daisuke jumped for joy. "You may go back to the room now."

Perspective Change!

Haruto saw Daisuke come back with a smirk on his face. "Beat that, brah! I made four clones."

"Yo bro, I bet I can make five." said Haruto confidently, who was also smirking.

"Wanna bet?" he said, sticking out his fist for an agreement.

"You're on! How much?"

"800 yen? That's all my money to buy snacks." stated Daisuke, shrugging slightly.

"I'll hold on to your money for right now…" muttered Haruto greedily.

"No way! Remember the last time you did that?" Daisuke withdrew his fist before Haruto could bump it in agreement.

"Alright, keep the stinkin' cash for now." said Haruto disappointedly.

"Hey, Haruto, I've called your name like, three times already." complained Iruka irritably.

They quickly bumped fists and Haruto ran toward Iruka. "Heh-heh. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. Can you help me in a little bet?"

Iruka didn't answer until they started moving. "Oh, alright… Haruto, if you fail me, I've lost my 3000 yen. Make sure you make 5 clones like you always do, okay?"

"Okay! Hey, wait a minute… how'd you know I'm able to make 5 clones?"

"Honestly Haruto," said Iruka, stopping in front of the door, looking back with his thumb in the air and a smile on his face, "Wouldn't your teacher notice these things?"

Haruto was wondering his mysterious motives and sources for his information. Iruka answered his distressed face by saying, "Your dad and I know each other real well, Haruto."

They entered the examination room and Haruto stood idly in the center of a masking tape X that marked the center of room. "Alright! Watch me move!" said as he entered a hermit stance, taking his hands away from each other.

The female teacher thought passionately about the boy who didn't seem to move from that pose. "Just like Jiraiya-sama, and that's also something he would do, too. He's about to make a clone with no handseal, something most academy students can't do because they can't build chakra willy-nilly..."

"Haruto, what are you doing?" said Iruka fretfully. He honestly thought her couldn't pull off what he was about to do. Haruto casted the jutsu and five clones appeared in front of him, two on each side and one from behind. The 5 Haruto clones and he himself got out of the silly pose and then undid the jutsu. "Do I get my headband?" asked Haruto with his hands folded and his knees bent.

The female teacher sighed, "Yes… and I lose my bet…"

"Thank you Ino-sensei!" said Haruto excitedly. He ran up and grabbed the headband from Iruka's grasp, giggling madly.

Iruka scratched his head and Ino spoke, "It's funny how you teach your students, Iruka. I'm glad my daughter at least knows some manners."

"Hey, I didn't raise the boy." said Iruka a bit discouraged.

"He-he. Well, he's certainly got a bit of Jiraiya-sama in him." noted Ino.

"Lucky us… we've got ourselves another Hermit on our hands…"

* * *

End of Chapter!

* * *

So guys, how'd you like it? I did happened to say R&R briefly in the summery, and I know you want to hit that big blue button. Please do, since I need 5 reviews from 5 different people in order to continue. Cya!


End file.
